


[FGO] nsfw drabble extravaganza

by bunshima



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weird Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: so this is basically me celebrating that i got bersercu in NA and a gift for a good friend so yedisclaimer: no proof reading, i hope yall like some weird dick, title was handpicked by my friend himself





	1. bersercu/guda♂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is basically me celebrating that i got bersercu in NA and a gift for a good friend so ye
> 
> disclaimer: no proof reading, i hope yall like some weird dick, title was handpicked by my friend himself

Hot breath fans across the shell of Gudao’s ear. There's immense weight resting against his back, causing his knees to ache horribly as they dig into the carpet. His upper half rests on the bed with his arms crossed, his chin settled upon his forearms. A soft giggle leaves him when there's a long, forked tongue curling around his ear, his face scrunching up just a bit at the sensation. Strands of dark blue hair fall into his vision and a certain someone brings his face close to the top of his head to nuzzle him affectionately. Berserker can be so touchy.

Again, Gudao can't hold back a chuckle, “I didn't think you'd like takin’ your time.” He can no longer feel his calves nor feet; that should say enough about how long he's been on his knees.

The one response he gets is something hot and slippery parting his ass cheeks and curling against the skin of his lower back. Perhaps Cu doesn't like taking his time after all. A sharp breath is sucked in through clenched teeth when there's blunt tusks and razor sharp fangs alike digging into his nape. In reflex, Gudao follows the gentle pull that his oversized lover uses to coax him into a better position. Once that's the case, soft kisses are pressed to his shoulder and reddened teeth marks on his neck. And again, there's hot breath hitting his ear, but this time it chases a shiver down his spine, because there's a voice to match,

“Hope yer ready.” Cu’s exhales are ragged and hasty, tone drenched in pure lust. There's even a slight tremor in his voice.

Two sets of giant claws settle at his waist and angle his hips upward a bit more. He's gonna ruin his back like this. Gudao can't resist moving his hips against the wet appendage that's still resting on his ass, bottom lip bitten as a deep red blush darkens his complexion. Along the underside of Cu’s pointed cock are ridges and right now he can feel each and every one of them grind on his asshole– it's surely getting harder to keep quiet. Bucking his hips like that earns him a coarse purr from the back of Berserker’s throat. Cu grinds back a single time and Gudao can feel a squirt of precum hit his back. Although it's sticky and ultimately less than ideal (but that's what those spread out towels on the floor are for), that's enough to make him feel a bit bolder.

“Well? I am ready.”, Gudao retorts, “I'm just waitin’ on you now.”

Cue an amused huff. “Fine.”

To accentuate his argument, the young master reaches back with both hands to spread his ass for Berserker, his torso resting on the bed again. His teeth dig into the bed sheets– a preemptive measure to keep himself from calling out way too loud. He can feel Cu’s weight press down on him further as he leans forward and his hips realign themselves with his own. Once again, sharp teeth find his nape, holding him in a firm grip this time. It doesn't take long till there's something, barely as thick as a finger, carefully prodding at him. Thanks to (necessary) preparations, it slides in without any issues. The loud wet squelching is no longer enough to make him cringe– the wetter, the better. Spit collects in Gudao’s mouth while Berserker’s cock pushes its way in. Cu’s huffing is incredibly loud next to his ear but its soon replaced by a deafening purr when the thick base of his cock presses against Gudao’s asshole. Teeth grit, jaw clenching tightly. His legs quiver and toes curl; he can feel it squirming around within as if it developed a mind of its own. His hands can no longer keep him spread and have to claw into the bedding while he fights with himself not to cry out. Sure, his lover's cock is a bit different than the rest of them– starts out thin but gets increasingly thicker until it reaches his knot– but no matter how often they fuck, he'll always feel like he's about to be split apart. There's a moment in which Cu waits for Gudao to adjust but that's all he gets.

Berserker skips the slow and gentle starting phase and goes right to rough pounding. Between skin slapping and squelching are the master's choked moans, easily drowned out by Cu's loud growling. Claws press into the mattress; his servant's paws are massive and intimidating in comparison to his petite hands, but that doesn't keep him from holding onto one of them, finger tips curling into soft paw pads (but being mindful of the talons). His cries are muffled by the sheets je so desperately bites into. Berserker is rutting into him as if his life depends on it, teeth digging deep into the skin of Gudao’s nape. However, their passionate fucking shall come to an abrupt end soon.

The thick base of Cu’s cock is prodding him again and he does his very best not to tense up. Warmth spreads to the peaks of his shoulders, burning against his shoulder blades. His muffled groans turn into hushed sobs of pleasure when he finally lets go of the saliva-soaked sheets. Berserker’s frantic thrusting has come to a halt and now he's working his knot slowly into Gudao. He's currently tiptoeing that very thin line between pleasure and pain when it comes to having sex with Cu (although that's just the woes of being knotted by him in general). Much to his relief, the bulb doesn't take much force to get in, despite its size. It's a bit bigger than his own fist, though it definitely sounds worse than it is in practice. His mouth falls open in a silent moan, tears budding at the corners of his eyes. Out of reflex, he clamps down hard on the enormous appendage within him and it's what sends him over the edge. It's a sudden, forceful orgasm that has him shaking in his spot, cum hitting the towels spread on the floor. Needless to say, he's absolutely spent. Rough shivers hit him when he can feel Cu finally cum inside him. Gasps from his side follow when he tenses yet again, with the intention of milking Cu of every last drop he has to offer. Drool dribbles from his neck since Berserker hasn't quite loosened his iron grip yet.

Gudao has lost himself in the bliss of his afterglow, but that abruptly changes when Berserker rises suddenly– they're stuck together so his own hips follow his servant's as his legs straighten, joints popping. His toes barely touch the ground and standing on his tiptoes for just a few moments is enough to cause his muscles to burn and cramp.

The one thing he can do in response is give a choked noise. Great. This is just his luck. Thankfully, Berserker offers his hands for him to claw at and hold on to; an offer he takes up without hesitation. Gudao’s head turns and from the corner of his eye he can see a toothed grin, going from ear to ear.

“Don't give me that look.”, he scoffs.

But all he gets in response is a loud purr and enthusiastic tail wagging while Berserker’s nose is sunk into his hair. Well, at least one of them is content. 


	2. roman/guda♀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight, as you can tell by the title, I decided to turn this into a dumping spot for my small porn drabbles so yeah this is a thing now
> 
> i dont take direct requests but feel free to suggest things and in case im into it there's a big chance I'll do it!

"... Ready?" Gudako hears from below.

"Y-yeah.", she replies, unable to look down and make eye contact. For now, she's more than okay with the back of her head pressed down into the pillows, eyes fixated on the ceiling. Hot breath hits her inner thigh as a tender peck is placed on her flushed skin. Fingers carefully pull at the hem of her panties, to which she cannot stop a shudder from crawling down her spine. "... Roman, I'm– I'm nervous."

Right away Romani sits up, a worried demeanor clear in his tracks. "Please don't push yourself. I told you we can stop an-"

Gudako bolts up immediately at that. "Nononononono– th-that's not it." Oh god, oh god, oh god. She can feel her body turn beet red at its peaks immediately while she gesticulates like a madman in an attempt to explain how much she wants this, without actually having to say it. "I'm just, y'know... nervous."

Although Romani seems to be as flustered as her (if not more), he can't keep a snort to himself. "You see, if you can survive rayshifting, you can get through this, too."

Quite the comparison but... Good point, actually. And it's such a good point that Gudako is dumbfounded for an entire moment– at least till her lover gives her a gentle nudge as to tell her to lay back down. He's rather unceremonious about getting her remaining underwear off her and almost flings it all the way across his office. Speaking of which, the room doesn't give the most romantic vibe, especially considering the sterile divider that parts Romani's workplace from his living space and the pile of laundry in the corner, but it's homey (in a way). She's so lost in rather irrelevant thought that hot breath against her crotch makes her wince in mild surprise.

"Did you change your mind?", Romani wonders, his cheek pressing against her inner thigh.

"I'm really glad that you're considerate but–" Cue a deep breath from her. "–I'm also really fuckin' horny."

A coarse chuckle wells up in his throat, "... I can get a 'please', right?"

"... Oh, fuck off." He shall put an end to her snark soon enough. Gudako's eyes fall shut as she gets comfortable, legs spreading just a bit wider to give him more room. A soft sigh heaves in her chest. Albeit a hesitant, she decides to heed him, "Puh... P-please."

She almost expects him to ask 'please what?' but it doesn't come to that. Thank-fucking-god. Instead, he props her legs over his shoulders, gently caressing her thighs which causes goosebumps to spread over her skin. His touch feels about ten times more intense with her eyes closed. Teeth find her lip when there's pressure against her clit, drawing slow circles. There's a soft sigh breaking from her throat. It already feels good when he uses just his fingers, so how much better can it get when he–

Her train of thought is cut off by Romani's tongue being dragged up against her folds. Her calves twitch, toes curling in response. Any noise that's about to escape her she desperately tries to keep inside her mouth. It doesn't help that he parts her and gives her another slow stroke with his tongue. A low hum wells up in his throat; she can feel it right on her clit. A small keen does manages to get past her lips. Brows furrow when there's something prodding at her with great care before eventually pushing inside of her. With a sharp inhale her head bolts up, half lidded gaze directed at Romani, who gives his mouth a short break (much to Gudako's disdain… but his finger is good too).

“I-it’s not too much, is it?“, Romani asks with mild hesitation.

There's no way she can give a proper answer when he's fingering her just about lovingly, carefully hooking his finger upward occasionally. Gudako doesn't want to admit it but this is already more than enough to push her close to sweet release. She simply shakes her head at him in response and lets her head plop back into the bedding. He takes that as a cue, as it seems. A second finger enters her and his thrusts grow more erratic while his tongue flicks over her clit repeatedly. She might just pop at this rate.

“O-oh gosh–” Both of her hands curl into Romani's hair and coax him forward more, to which his lips close around her bud and he sucks on it. Gudako can't even cry out on sheer ecstasy; all she can manage to utter are choked breaths and quiet squeaks. When his fingers hook up anew, it hits her like a ton of bricks. Her thighs close around her lover's head (who gives a pleasured hum as reply– perv) as her body curls in on itself and Romani has some difficulties with following her, but it needs more than that to keep him from going on. Muscles convulsed against her will and her entire frame twitches as he gives her more and more pleasure than she ever could've asked for. Her grip is strong enough to rip out a few stray hairs, but he doesn't seem to mind that. At last, a loud keen breaks out of her and Romani takes that as his cue to stop. All tension bleeds off her when he manages to free his head from his own personal thigh prison and her legs slip off his shoulders, having suddenly gained the consistency of overcooked spaghetti– that's pretty much what she feels like right now.

There's a tremor shaking her frame when his fingers are removed. The emptiness they leave behind is rather unpleasant and there's that distinct craving for more, but that's for another day. His forearm wipes the spit that's been dripping off his chin after sitting up. Just when Gudako finds herself able to do the same, she sees him stick the damp fingers that were still deep inside her earlier into his mouth to lick them clean. The displays on its own has her clit throb with want, getting a soft whine out of her in addition.

Her quiet complaints earn her a vaguely smug look from Romani, who obviously enjoys having her at his mercy like this, “Want me to do it again?” Deep down he wishes to ravish her, eat her out until his tongue and fingers cramp up, and his neck stiffens to hell and back. Gudako can tell from the way he looks at her, eyes half lidded and burning with carnal interest.

“... Y-yeah.”, she manages to get out of her slowly constricting throat. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! (kudos + comments appreciated)


End file.
